herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Tezuka
Annabeth "Beth" Tezuka is the one of the heroes, and only female hero in the series in Bravest Warriors. Chris has a crush on her, but she distracts. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy, who also voiced Leni Loud from Loud House. Appearance Beth has a light skinned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with green mid-torso shorts, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black, high-ankle boots. Trivia: Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of an Adventure Time character, Fionna. Beth also wears a retainer and sometimes glasses. Personality Even as a born warrior at heart, Beth sports a cute, energetic, and fun-loving demeanor and was too hesistant too admit her feelings for Chris. this was likely because she was taught by her father Mr. Tezuka . It is may also because as the years pass (before the Aeon Worm was imprisoned at the See-Through Zone, the Aeon Worm was eating all of her feelings). Beth is liked by the rest of her team and has even earned the unrequited affection of Chris (which she is seemingly aware of but never mentions). Later on, she admitted her feelings towards him. She calls Chris her "soulmate" and told him that she loves him. She also became a angry and expressed doubt and jealousy when she discovered that Chris and Plum have been spending time together in "Season of the Worm", mostly because she loves Chris. Although good-natured, she is tough and completely capable of handling herself. Beth is very artistic and apparently doesn't believe in the ideals of fate nor romance. In "Aeon Worm" she also demonstrated a certain level of submissiveness to her father, calling him "sir" after he speaks to her, suggesting she was raised by strict parents. Nonetheless, she realized he was not sane and didn't let this stop her feelings from punching him in the face. Weapons & Abilities Resplendent Maelstrom: In the pilot episode presented to Nickelodeon, she had a red whip which is able to send energy beams at the target, causing them to become bewildered, though this was only seen in the Pilot episode, and may not be cannon. By rubbing her sticker, like the other members of her team, she can summon an animal of sorts; a regular cat (dull pink in color) that can take on different forms, all of them cat themed. Besides her whip, it can transform into a giant cat (Memory Donk) and probably other states also. Cat Lasettes: Beth sports a red whip (which comes from the sticker on her belt), with ropes shaped like kitten heads. (Series). Poison Cat Claws: Beth can launch her cat ropes to scratch her enemies with its poisoned claws, disorienting and blinding the target by (Lavarinth) Cat Bubble: Her sticker pet can become a giant cat-shaped bubble that envelops and protects those inside it. It can seemingly grow bigger than a spacebus and will always land safely on the ground (Memory Donk). Passenger Particles: in Bravest Warriors Comic 20# it is revealed that Beth's dna has passenger particles which act like Evolution Accelerators that can make an organism grow fast in hours or minutes, Because of this the aeon worm chose beth to absorb all her feelings since absorbing beth's feelings with her passenger particles made the aeon worm grow fast in minutes. This ability was likely the reason why Mr. Tezuka made a door that leads her trough the See Trough Zone were the aeon worm is trapped. Trivia *Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of Fionna from Adventure Time. **Beth's "Cat Lasettes" may reference Fionna's adoptive sister, Cake, who can use her magic powers to turn into a flail. *She is clearly resembled to Numbuh 3 from Codename: Kids Next Door, and also an future version of Numbuh 3. Gallery Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Honorable